A Lucky Day
by sharingankitten
Summary: Aveces la vida te tiene preparado algo especial, en lugares poco esperados por razones simples,con la persona que tu amas jii mal summary lo sé......SasuSaku denle una oportunidad---ONESHOT---


_**HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**_

**_Bueno aqui les dejo otra historia Sasusaku que esta linda jiji(o almenos eso pienso yo XD) esta vez es un One Shot_**

**_Esta cortita pero denle una oportunidad.....sin mas por el momento..._**

**_QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!_**

_**A Lucky Day**_

**---------------------------------------------Sakura -----------------------------------------------------**

Eran las 5:00 am del Lunes; era una mañana normal, como todas las otras. Me levante de mi cama y busqué mi ropa dispuesta a darme una ducha, cambiarme arreglar mis cosas y esperar el autobús.

Todo transcurría como siempre, al entrar en ese barrio tan conocido para mi , mejor conocido como el barrio Uchiha, no pude evitar fijar mi vista al frente para ver si él subía al autobús, ya que era costumbre que el y yo nos sentáramos juntos y habláramos un rato mientras llegábamos a la preparatoria de Konoha pero extrañamente no lo vi subir; mi corazón se partió en dos de nuevo, era la quinta vez que no viajaba conmigo y no es que el fuera mi novio o algo así, era solo que….siento algo muy especial por el desde hace tiempo…

**-Haa…-**suspire**- talvez lo veré llegando a la escuela-**

Sin otra cosa que hacer más que esperar saque un libro que me prestó Hinata y que llevaba en mi mochila y comencé a leer.

**------------------------------------------------Sasuke---------------------------------------------------**

Eran aproximadamente las 6:15 am cuando el autobús llego, subí y miré rápidamente a todos los pasajeros para cerciorarme de que ella estuviera en ese mismo autobús y así fue estaba ahí sentada leyendo un libro, ya había pasado un tiempo desde q no viajaba con ella y para ser honestos …..la extrañaba mucho, al parecer ni se dio cuenta de que subí así que me quede parado junto con otras personas que iban en el autobús, esperando a que se desocupara el asiento junto a ella.

* * *

Al llegar a cierto punto de la ciudad el autobús parecía vaciarse rápidamente, guarde mi libro y mire por la ventana como iban descendiendo de uno por uno todos los pasajeros de ese autobús **-aaa- suspire, si tan solo el estuviera aquí conmigo como siempre todo sería perfecto…..**

* * *

Al fin se había desocupado el autobús y también el asiento junto a ella, se veía hermosa con esa blusa rosa y esos jeans que se ajustaban a su figura perfectamente, asi que sin que ella se diera cuenta me senté a su lado, deje mi mochila, y me acerque lentamente a su oído **-Buenos días Sakura-**

* * *

De pronto sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mi, pensé que era otro chico de la prepa así que le reste importancia y seguí en mi mundo o eso pretendía hasta que una voz muy familiar sonó en mi oído.

**-Buenos días Sakura-**

Voltee rápidamente para ver al dueño de aquella voz melodiosa, fue tanta la alegría de ver a Sasuke que al momento que voltee a verlo nuestros labios se rozaron y estuvimos a punto de darnos un beso…

* * *

En ese instante me dieron ganas de tomarla de la nuca y besarla pero tal vez ella no me correspondería, tal vez solo me ve como un amigo nada mas, aunque muchas veces la había visto actuar extraño cada vez que me acercaba o cuando le quitaba su cartera y para quitármela tenia que abrazarme por la espalda, tal vez si sentía algo por mi…..esta decidido hoy se lo diré

* * *

Llegamos a nuestro destino, Sasuke parecía estar pensativo así que me acerque a el

**-Ocurre algo Sasuke?-**

**-Eee? Aaa…..no nada es solo que el día de hoy haré algo que podría cambiar el resto de mi vida-**

**-Pues espero que todo salga bien-**

**-Si yo también. Sakura…-**

**-Si Sasuke kun?-**

**-Terminando el examen podrías esperarme en salón que esta casi en la entrada del primer edificio?**

**-Si claro, por que?**

**-Es que necesito decirte algo importante-**

**-Esta bien, nos vemos al rato… suerte!-**

**-Suerte para ti también Sakura-**

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras los profesores entregaban los exámenes y los alumnos los contestaban y firmaban una hoja para así retirarse según fueran terminando, Sakura fue la primera en terminar de su grupo así que se apresuro al lugar que Sasuke le había dicho. Al llegar ahí descubrió que Sasuke terminó antes y estaba ahí esperándola

**-Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero….es que los profesores se tardaron mucho jeje**

**- Mph no importa**

**-Sasuke kun… que era lo que querías decirme?**

**-Sakura…. Tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga verdad?**

**-Si y tu eres el mio**

**-Yo….te quería decir… que….bueno… tu me… como te lo digo?……-**Sasuke titubeaba mucho pero recordó que esa tal vez sería su única oportunidad de decírselo, así que se armó de valor y le dijo-**Sakura… tu me gustas mucho….desde que nos conocimos sentí que no serías como las demás chicas, sentí que serías única, que serías la persona que ocuparía un lugar especial en mi corazón y uno muy importante en mi vida… Sakura lo que trato de decirte es …. Que te AMO y me gustaría saber… si tu quieres ser mi novia**

**-Sasuke…yo....no… **

Sasuke se desilusionó mucho pero no iba a dejar de hablarle solo por eso** -Esta bien yo lo entiendo…-**

**-Espera!.... no me dejaste acabar …. Sasuke kun no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado que me dijeras eso! Yo también te AMO y si … me gustaría ser tu novia- **decía Sakura llorando de felicidad

**Sakura…..- **Sin pensarlo de dos veces se dieron un abrazo lleno de ternura y fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de ternura y lleno de un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor que se tenían, ahora ya nada sería igual, ahora se tenían uno al otro para apoyarse, para cuidarse, pero sobre todo .. Para amarse hasta donde la vida se los permitiera.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SHARINGAN KITTEN-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BUENO ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO**

**°Comentarios**

**°Sugerencias**

**°Felicitaciones**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas.....eeee abstenganse de enviarme multitudes furiosas jaja**

**----aaaa ya pronto subiré el capitulo 4 de UNA COMPETENCIA FUERA DE LO COMÚN así que no se desesperen...y muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo y dejar reviews DOMO ARIGATO!**

**bueno dejen sus reviews deveras me suben el animo !**

**bueno cuidense **

**SAYONARA!!!!**


End file.
